marvel_crossover_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Anatalya Dela Cruz
Additional Information Weapon: Amihan Spear (In Beacon)/Maharlikan Blaster Gun (In SHIELD) Color: Black and Red Likes: Food, guns, fighting, martial arts, computers, playing the guitar, watching Soap Operas, music, playing RPG games, and playing with her cousin, Paul Benjamin D. Williams Dislikes: Books, Agent May, Bullies, Eva Teufel, HYDRA and White Fang Personality Agent Dela Cruz is one of the toughest fighters in SHIELD and Remnant. Tomboyish and dare-devil, she challenges anyone to fight with her. She likes to stay up late at night to play RPG computer games and surf the internet. She is very courageous when she wants to rescue and protect someone else in danger. She is a cheerful, positive and encouraging person. She always cheers up someone. She is a laid back when she wants to calm up herself. She is friendly, dependable and industrious that she spends her life working and trusting other people. Biography (In Beacon Academy) Nat Dela Cruz had graduated from Beacon Academy four years ago with her teammates and Fai Crimson of team FIRE. In her school years, she made alot of friends. She liked to join in a battle competition and frequently won in many challenges. She was also a big sister figure to team RWBY and made friends with team FIRE. She often fought with Cardin Winchester of team CRDL and Eva Teufel of team GREY , because she didn't like bullies. She usually talked with other professors in Beacon. = (In SHIELD) Nat was recruited by Agents Skye and Coulson after her graduation. During the graduation ceremony, a herd of grimms invaded Beacon Academy. The students were prepared for battle. With her fighting skills, she could easily defeat the monsters. Suddenly,the SHIELD Agents were there in that incident. They were attacking along with other Beacon students against the ferocious beasts. Skye and the other agents were joining with Nat's team. Together, they ended successfully in finishing the enemies. Coulson was delighted to see some brave Beacon graduates in saving the day. Nat and her teammates joined SHIELD. They were the first huntresses to be part of the Agents of SHIELD. Trivia - Nat Dela Cruz is related to MIB Agent P (Paul Benjamin D. Williams) as her cousin. She had the most memorable childhood years with him. - Fai Crimson and Nat Dela Cruz are best friends in Beacon Academy Years. - Nat likes to hang-out with TEAM RWBY, FIRE , JNPR, and her ASIA at the canteen for epic food fights. - Blake Belladonna laughs loudly at her self-made Beacon Jokes. Nat easily cheers up the most serious Faunus in TEAM RWBY - She calls Eva Teufel, "Fem-Hitler" and "Todas Singil". She makes pranks with her German schoolmate. - Agents Skye and Coulson are her supervising officers in SHIELD. She can easily obey and relate with them. - She calls Agent May, " Miss Mataray" (Miss Contemptuous in English). She finds hard to work with her. - She is a Level 8 SHIELD Agent. She can face dangerous missions and likes to kick villains' butts. - Agent Dela Cruz is the first Filipina Huntress in Beacon and first Filipina SHIELD Agent. She's proud to be a PINOY! - She calls her male SO.. "Mang Coulson".. (Inspired from Mang Tomas Sarsa (Gravy)) - She is a frustrated rock star. She likes to play the guitar and sings rock songs. - Her face claim is Glaiza De Castro: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glaiza_de_Castro Category:Characters